kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kilik
|series = Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time |type = Monk |ally = yes |affiliation = Ling-Sheng Su Temple |homeworld = Earth (World of Soulcalibur) |firstepisode = Ling-Sheng Su ~A.D. 2018~ |lastepisode = Darkest Hour ~A.D. 2019~ |numberofepisodes = TBA |cast = Grant George (English)}} 1= |-| 2= is a character from the Soul series fighting games, originating from the rebooted timeline of Soulcalibur VI, and a character also appearing in Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time. History :Main article: Kilik/New Timeline An orphaned monk raised at the Ling-Sheng Su temple. He becomes a victim of the Evil Seed, but his adoptive sister Xianglian sacrifices herself to save him from the fate of insanity at the cost of her own. Because Xianglian removed her Dvapara-Yuga mirror from herself, she was Malfested and driven to insanity by the seed and Kilik was forced to kill her in self-defense. After being trained by the Edge Master, Kilik sets out alongside Xianghua and Maxi to find and destroy Soul Edge. Family *Edge Master - mentor *Chai Xianglian - adopted sister, deceased *Chai Xianghua - friend *Maxi - friend Powers and Abilities Weakness *'The Evil energy inside him': Kilik can turn into a Malfested. Edge Master explains that, should Kilik ever succumb to despair and lose his will to live, he would become a slave to Soul Edge; and trains him to control the darkness within him. **'Kali-Yuga': Kilik is overwhelmed by bloodlust if he holds the Kali-Yuga staff without the mirror belt on his shoulder at the same time (the Dvapara-Yuga), as the Kali-Yuga is infested with the Malfested energy of the Evil Seed and would turn into a second Soul Edge unless suppressed. However, thanks to training with Edge Master for three years — he can turn into his Malfested form at will without succumbing to madness. Weapons and Equipment *Kali-Yuga (staff) *Dvapara-Yuga Gallery File:kilik_scvi_5.png|Official artwork from Soulcalibur VI Kilik portrait.png|Kilik's Offical portrait from Soulcalibur VI Malfested Kilik portrait.png|Malfested Kilik's Offical portrait from Soulcalibur VI Three amigos 2.jpg Three amigos soulcalibur.jpeg Chronicle STORY 3D18-2 1528762287-400x225.png SC6 Screenshot 02.jpg Dvapara-yuga.jpg E64192015f89737ec2f38357a2bf46e2.jpg|Xianglian dies in Kilik's arms. Behind the scenes Portrayal Kilik is voiced by |保志 総一朗|Hoshi Soichiro}}, who previously voiced in . In the English dub, he is voiced by Grant George, who also voiced the character in Soulcalibur VI. Notes *Kilik serves as the Soulcalibur counterpart for . Both used powers that have an evil within: Kuuga's Ultimate Form is one of his dangerous forms that could turn into a monster like if he didn't have the strong will and pure heart to control this power. Whereas Kilik is actually affected by the Evil Seed and was trained by Edge Master to control the evil inside him. Also, the Dvpara-Yuga he wore keeps the dark energy within him at bay. **Coincidentally, both Kilik and Kuuga also use staff-based weapons. The only main difference that Kuuga only uses the Dragon Rod only in Dragon Form. * Kilik's Possessed State is relevant to the likes of Double FangJoker, OOO Putotyra Combo, Ryugen Yomi, Drive (and Mach's) usage of the Shift Car/Signal Bike Deadheat, the Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat (during Ex-Aid's first use in Full Dragon), and Builds usage of the Hazard Trigger. In which Kilik can go berserk if he can't concentrate properly. External links *Kilik in Soulcalibur Wiki for the overall character overview. **Kilik/New Timeline in Soulcalibur Wiki for the character's New Timeline entry. Category:Human Monsters Category:Characters Category:Taki Gaiden Characters Category:Male Category:Heroes